marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Grim Hunt (MCU 2.0)
Spider-Man: Grim Hunt is a 2019 American superhero film based on Marvel's flagship character, and produced by Marvel Studios. It is the direct sequel to the 2017 film and second entry of the new film series. Rupert Wyatt replaces Leterrier as director and also serve as a co-producer. Simon Beaufoy returns as a writer with Max Borenstein joining. Kevin Feige return as producer. This is the fourth entry in the MCU 2.0 and the first sequel of the new universe. Dylan O'Brien reprises his role as Spider-Man/Peter Parker and as well returning cast members: Leven Rambin, Hunter Parrish, Ashley Benson, Viggo Mortensen, Donna Murphy, Hugh Laurie, and Josh Helman. New major cast members include Javier Bardem, Olga Kurylenko, Boyd Holbrook, Stephen Moyer,and Jordan Fisher. The film’s story is loosely based but not entirely on the “Kraven’s Last Hunt”, “The Gauntlet”, and “Grim Hunt” storylines. The film has Peter trying to survive from dangerous bounty hunters, as his fight tangles with his personal struggles regarding who to trust and protect. The film will be out in May in 2019 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Peter Parker continues to struggle with his personal life—his high school persona, helping his aunt, and facing his feelings between Mary Jane and Felicia. However, as much as his own world is taking a hit, his life as Spider-Man has drawn much hatred splitting the city apart. Now Norman Osborn, whose dealing with a financial crisis, wants Spider-Man to pay. So he places a bounty on Spider-Man…alive or dead. Spider-Man is already dealing with a lot, but can he refocus his abilities in time as he battles the most dangerous hunter known to mankind, Kraven. However as he deals with Kraven and other bounty hunters, the ones Spidey care for are the most at risk to be in the crosshairs. Cast Main *Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/Spider-Man --- After defeating Hobgoblin, Peter has finally come to terms with being Spider-Man. Yet after he was forced to revealed his identity to MJ at the end of the first film, she holds him at a icy distance for some reason; his brother-like relationship with Harry has now become conflicted over his growing relationship with Felicia; and when Aunt May has recently fell ill, he must now pick up more duties around the house. Still mourning Uncle Ben's death, Peter knows his absence is surely missed as he is forced to become the "man of the house". Yet as he fights crime, taking in the public outcry over Spidey, dealing with his tentative job at the Bugle, and handling his tumultuous personal life, Peter is committed to graduate and get into Empire State University. However when a bounty is placed on Spider-Man's head, Peter struggles to keep his loved ones safe as he tries to survive from the likes of Kraven the Hunter, Silver Sable and her Wild Pack, robotic hunters, and other assassins, who all intend to collect the bounty and finally eliminate Spider-Man for good. *Leven Rambin as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson --- Still one of the most popular girls at Midtown High; she fights off rumors and gossip as she readjusts her future after high school. She felt good breaking up with Flash, but when her feelings for Peter start to complicate things, she worries if she should explore them. When Peter reveals to her that he was Spider-Man after saving her from Hobgoblin, MJ doesn't know what to do. As she finds a way to seek balance in her life again, she realizes she must stay away from Peter to do so. Giving him a icy cold distance, she gains concern it could ruin their relationship forever. Yet while she contends to that, her wildly cousin Kristy persuades MJ to hang around with Robert Farrell. Hoping not to gain feelings, MJ is concerned when Peter is hanging around a lot with Felicia and as well have to help his ill Aunt May, while he is busy continuing being Spider-Man. She knows she must make a decision, accept Peter's new dual life or abandon him for the sake of her future. No matter, her life could be in danger regardless. *Javier Bardem as Sergeio Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter --- A ruthless, animal-themed bounty hunter, who shows no mercy to the creatures or certain human targets he kills. Kraven sees his huntings as a big game and will use various traps to secure and disable his prey. He used to be part of the Network, but has been doing his huntings without interference. When Kraven discovers about a $100 million dollar bounty on Spider-Man, Kraven usually don't do his huntings based on money incentive. But seeing this as a rare opportunity to be enriched with tons of money, Kraven becomes a huge player and begins to hunt down Spider-Man. Trying to understand his prey, Kraven shadows him and sets traps based around his prey's life. One of those traps is Felicia Hardy. He sees her as a huge asset in bringing Spider-Man to him. Not caring who initiated the bounty, Kraven only cares for the slaughter of his prey. And when other hunters join in trying to hunt down the hero, Kraven doesn't play nice and would kill his fellow hunters only to get what Kraven wants. *Olga Kurylenko as Silver Sable --- A highly skilled marksman and former double agent in Russia Intelligence. She is now currently running a successful mercenary and manhunting agency, Silver Sable Corp. She and her Wild Pack, a group of unquestioned loyal mercenaries each with their own set of special skill, go on many quests to hunt down certain targets that could endanger the world from the within. She takes the control of the company from her father, who died and was the original Silver Sable. She wants to honor her father and will do whatever it takes. Suddenly a new task, informed by her Uncle Montimer sends Silver Sable and her Wild Pack on the hunt to apprehend Spider-Man. They take part of the bounty as Sable sees that money as a huge help for the company's future. However, she doesn't know her uncle is keeping the fact it was Norman Osborn who arranged the bounty and wants Spider-Man dead. Her uncle Mortimer soon convinces her to eliminate Spidey. But as she does, she is conflicted over her actions and should she and her gang live up with the bounty. And as she deals with that, she also has to deal with a dangerous bounty hunter, Kraven, who is ruthless and will do at nothing to kill Spider-Man. And learning about other secrets Norman is keeping, Sable begins to question is she and her gang doing the right thing. *Hunter Parrish as Harry Osborn --- The son and only child of Norman Osborn, Harry is one of Peter's childhood friends. While he continues doing good at school, his relationship with his father remains disturbed as Norman would rather treat his company as his baby than care for his son. And to add with that, his once romantic relationship with Felicia is broken when she played him. He hopes to convince her to come back, but that may not come true when he finds outs she has been getting closer with Peter. The brother-like bond Harry thought would be unbreakable is showing cracks. And it is on a path to be doomed if Peter continues with his relationship with Felicia. Harry demands Peter to stay away from Felicia and worry about MJ as he wants Felicia all to himself. However with Peter's constant disappearances, his obsession with taking photos of Spider-Man, and still hanging with Felicia, Harry is saddened, and to continue to add insult when his father treats him like dirt, Harry eventually turns despondent and begins to take a dark path that will lead him to drugs. *Ashley Benson as Felicia Hardy --- Once an exchange student, Felicia feels more accepted now as she continues to adjust in Midtown High. However, after breaking up with Harry, she spends more time with Peter. Felicia decides to show Peter to a world she never shown anyone even Harry. Peter has no idea, Felicia holds a dark secret. A secret that she has been covertly at times stealing stuff in order to trade and gain money. She uses "Black Cat" as a nickname to fear anyone who would dare mess with her. However, her robbery antics gain the attention of the police, including Lieutenant Dewolff. When she tries to find way to continue her mission, she convinces Peter to have his friend to bale her out. However, Peter struggles to accept. When Spider-Man is constantly battling several bounty hunters, Felicia doesn't realize she is being used by Kraven to lead her to Spider-Man, and unwittingly becomes Kraven's accomplice. Yet when she learns the value of the bounty, Felicia decides maybe she could manipulate things to get the money herself. *Donna Murphy as Aunt May Parker --- Peter's aunt and primary guardian; she still grieves her husband's death and knows her nephew will continue with his education. However when she falls ill, she never wanted to put such a huge burden on Peter, but asks him to help take care of the house. However, when Peter disappears and remains gone for hours, she calls for Anna Watson and her nieces, Mary Jane and Kristy, to lend much needed support as May continues to battle with her illness. *Viggo Mortensen as Norman Osborn --- The CEO, president, and founder of Oscorp; and as well Harry's father. Norman remains distant towards Harry and is concerned he will never be a real father. Norman is disgusted over the events of his failed eco-friendly project, the UN disaster, and Roxxon's internal strife. Seeing his Global Warming project wasted over the result of the battle between Spider-Man and Hobgoblin, Norman despises what Kingston did and even more what Spider-Man. Blaming Spider-Man for the project end and the current decline in Oscorp, Norman is suddenly ousted as CEO. Wanting revenge, Norman arranges a deal with Oscorp COO Wilks and the unknowingly J. Jonah Jameson; Norman places a $100 million dollar bounty on Spider-Man, alive but mostly dead. As he waits for the body, he finds out the players; most of them have Russian ties and ties to the Network. When Norman hears Alistair wants to get in, Smythe convinces Norman his father's long lost project could be just the main event to finally kill Spider-Man. But deep down, Norman ponders if Spider-Man finds a way to survive, Norman may have to do the termination himself and decides to use one of Oscorp failed projects as inspiration. *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson --- Daily Bugle's strict and obnoxious Editor-in-Chief; he has no tolerance towards his employees and especially the masked figure known as Spider-Man. Jameson tried to act nice after the events regarding Hobgoblin, but with Spider-Man constant attempts to show-off Jameson. Jameson decides enough is enough and wants Spidey dead. Little does he know, Norman Osborn uses that as inspiration to set up a $100 million bounty on Spidey's head. Jameson hears about and decides to use it as the number one story, upsetting his staff in the process. Supporting *Josh Helman as Alistair Smythe --- Head of Oscorp's Bionics Division and a crippled genius who uses his brilliance to create groundbreaking robotics. However a major shakeup within Oscorp leaves Alistair the one man out. Forced to go, Smythe is deeply upset. And seeing how Spider-Man is the link to all his misery. He joins the party of bounty hunters trying to get their hand on Spidey. Alistair takes the inspiration from his father, Dr. Spencer Smythe, who created a project where robots special made to kill, nicknamed the Spider Slayers. Yet when he learns many of the robots failed, he decides to finish his father's true creation, a deadly cyborg codenamed the Ultimate Slayer. Alistair makes the decision to use himself as the guinea pig and become the cyborg. Wanting to finish off Spider-Man for ruining his work and future, Smythe persuades Kraven to let him help kill off Spider-Man. *Boyd Holbrook as Carl Striklan/Crippler --- A skilled mercenary and one of the most lethal warriors around the world. His allegiance used to be for HYDRA. But after HYDRA's disruption and recently finding out about the return of Red Skull, Carl tries to stay way from them. He gains membership with the Wild Pack. Sable initially doesn't trust him, but he becomes a valuable asset for Sable. As his skills and knowledge over HYDRA and the Network could, will lead him to the path of him becoming Sable's right hand man. *Stephen Moyer as Ben Unrich --- A Daily Bugle investigative reporter, who wants a desperate story. He is surprised when Jameson's words over killing Spider-Man leads to a bounty and now several bounty hunters are out in the city wanting to kill Spider-Man. Unrich sees this as a opportunity to find the root cause behind the bounty and try to expose the real mastermind. He even seeks help from his source, Lt. Dewolff, to help find any leads. But eventually wanting to know the truth will lead him to Oscorp. *Jordan Fisher as Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer --- A troubled, shy young male, who uses his knowledge in rocket science and commit robberies. After a fateful encounter with Spider-Man, who warns Racer not to rob again or the police will go after him, Farrell doesn't take it well and ignores the warning. Farrell decides to continue his antics. However, he is surprised when Mary Jane wants to help him in the right path. Yet another path has him colliding with Silver Sable and her Wild Pack. *Nicole Beharie as Jean Dewolff --- A lieutenant for the police's Major Crimes Unit. Dewolff has her hand ties when she has to deal with many suspects. She is one of the few police officers who don't see Spider-Man as a enemy. When she discovers about this bounty and many dangerous bounty hunters are out in the city, endangering any innocent just to get to Spidey. Dewolff will do what she can to prevent them, but she also has a current case of recent robberies and that the constant suspect is the mysterious Black Cat. *Tao Okamoto as Amy Chen --- A skillful assassin, known to assassinate many former agents. She is a key ally for the Wild Pack and a loyal member. She tries to ignore Carl's attempts to flirt, yet is amused with his trying. *Maddie Hasson as Kristy Watson --- She is the cousin of Mary Jane Watson. They are almost like sisters and usually tell each other everything, especially about boys. When Kristy arrives to stay with her Aunt Anna and MJ, she helps alongside the others with May Watson, who is currently sick and her nephew, Peter Parker is not always around. Kristy grows a funny suspicion about Peter, and when she learns MJ had feelings for him but doesn't want to deal with him. Kristy does her best to convince MJ to hang around and connect with a shy troubled teen named Robert. *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson --- He is Daily Bugle's second-in-command and has tolerance with his fellow co-workers. He continues to help his son, but with Randy out in college. Robbie remains loyal to work, even though Jonah wants to stop Spidey at no cost. Robbie would be upset Jonah is encouraging murderous assassins to hunt down Spider-Man, and seeks to convince Jonah this is not the way. *Liv Tyler as Betty Brant --- Jameson’s secretary who tries to help out Robbie clear Spider-Man’s image; and tries to reason with Jonah that Spidey is a hero. This city needs him and he can't die. She helps a struggle Peter and tries to do what she can to give him some advanced paychecks. *Adam Rodríguez as Raul Quentino --- He is another member of the Wild Pack and a skillful hacker. He is quirky, but highly tough if messed with. His hacking skills come to hand when tries to outsmart and locate Spider-Man. *Vinnie Jones plays Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar, the last member of the Wild Pack and a ex-marine. Matthew Goode will appear as Dmitri Melov/Chameleon, another assassin and a shadowy member of the Network, who tries to eliminate Spider-Man and collect the bounty. Shea Whigham as Wilks, Osborn's new COO and a former Network operative. Michael Kelly will play Mortimer, Sable's uncle and an former counter-terrorism analyst. Liam Cunningham will play Dr. Spencer Smythe, Alistair's father and original inventor of the Spider Slayers, in several flashback sequences. Clark Gregg as Phil Carlson, who will appear at Peter’s doorsteps and tries to convince him about the Skrull warning. Mimi Rogers as Aunt Anna Watson, Mary Jane's aunt and close friend of Aunt May; Anna along with her nieces helps out Aunt May when Peter is not around. Bill Skarsgård is cast in a mystery role, but rumors could indicate he could be playing a key mutant. Kate Beckinsale will appear in the post-credits scene as a mysterious female nicknamed “'Vicky'”. Bruce Greenwood will reprise his role as Uncle Ben Parker in a flashback sequence. Characters Main Tasm3.jpg|Spider-Man Dylan_PeterParker.jpg|Peter Parker Leven_MJ.png|Mary Jane Watson Javier_Kraven2.jpg|Kraven the Hunter Ogya_Sable.jpg|Silver Sable hunter_harryosb.jpg|Harry Osborn Ashley_Felicia.jpg|Felicia Hardy Donna_AuntMay.jpg|Aunt May Viggo_Normanosb.jpg|Norman Osborn Laurie_JJJ.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Supporting Helman_Smythe.jpg|Alistair Smythe Alistair_Slayer.png|Ultimate Slayer Boyd_Crippler2.jpg|Carl Striklan/Crippler Stephen_Ben Unrich.jpg|Ben Unrich Jordan_Rocket2.jpg|Robert Farrell/ Rocket Racer Nicole_Jean.jpg|Jean Dewolff Maddie_Kristy.jpg|Kristy Watson Tao_Amy2.jpg|Amy Chen Chiwetel_Robbie.jpg|Robbie Robertson Liv_Betty.jpg|Betty Brant Adam_Rico.jpg|Raul Quentino Other Spider Slayers Spider_Slayerv1.jpg|Spider Slayer V1 Spider_Slayerv2.jpg|Spider Slayer V2 Spider_Slayerv3.jpg|Spider Slayer V3 Posters S2_promo1.jpg|First teaser promo S2_promo2.jpg|Second teaser promo SM2_GHlogo.jpg|Spider-Man: Grim Hunt logo Spiderman_GH_officialposter.png|Official poster Music Alan Silvestri will reprise his role as the composer and will use the Junkie XL film theme. Sequel The third part of the new series, codename Spider-Man Part 3 is set to be release in the MCU 2.0’s second phase after New Avengers. In the second sequel, most of the main cast such as O'Brien, Rambin, Mortensen, Parrish, Benson, Murphy, and Laurie will all return. Planned TV Series The film not only introduces Silver Sable, but as well her Wild Pack. There are plans to have the first TV series set in the MCU 2.0. The thirteen episode-series will focus heavily on Sable and her Wild Pack. There are plans within that series to introduce other heroes such as Prowler and Puma. Rocket Racer is also set to appear as a major recurring character in the series. The planned title is Silver Sable Co., set to release on Hulu. Category:Talix Category:MCU 2.0 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man 2017 film series Category:Spider-Man movies Category:Movies Category:Films Category:PG-13 Rated Category:Sequels Category:2019